


Write the Words

by dactyliin (Volant)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, T'hy'la, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volant/pseuds/dactyliin
Summary: Jim and Spock write each other notes. Then, Jim learns a new word and Spock doesn't want to talk about it ... so Jim writes Spock notes until he does.





	Write the Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload of a one shot of generally the same name. I cleared out my AO3 accounts at the beginning of this year as part of a "get my life together" resolution and I've finally reached a good place where I feel I can upload old (and complete) fics. Enjoy!

Jim thinks everything’s okay until it’s not.

  
He likes being friends with Spock. It’s good, and it’s easy, because friends can clasp shoulders and stare into each other’s eyes and risk their lives for each other. Friends can eat lunch together every day, and spend late nights doing paperwork together and teach each other about their cultural differences and never, ever- ever- look at each other’s asses for more than five seconds. Ten. Fifteen, tops.

  
That’s all friend stuff, Jim’s pretty sure.

  
So everything’s okay, it absolutely is, until one day Jim wakes up in sickbay after a little, bitty, inconsequential bout of anaphylactic shock (thanks a bunch, Calondia IV). The bay is empty, Bones probably griping about something to Chapel in his office, so Jim rolls onto his side and reaches for the glass of water that Spock never fails to leave at Jim’s bedside. This is a ritual that’s developed after months of saving each other’s lives and not always being able to wait for the other to wake up before resuming control of the bridge.

  
Jim finds the glass, but when he picks it up, a piece of meticulously folded paper beneath it flutters off of the table and onto the floor. It takes an additional few minutes of contortion before Jim is able to pick it up, unfold it, and read what it says, which is:

  
_Captain,_

_The Calondians were adamant that I convey their apologies for this_   
_incident. I have assured them that you would not harbor any ill will towards them._

_LtCdr. Spock_

  
It’s written in black ink. The handwriting is so meticulous that for a split second, Jim thinks that it could have been typed. Then, he realizes that Spock took the time to write him a note assuring him that the situation was being handled and was, in his own way (probably- Jim’s willing to admit that he could be projecting a little bit) telling Jim not to worry. Jim can imagine Spock writing it, pen in hand, before creasing the paper and placing it carefully at Jim’s side.

  
Jim thinks _God, I love him._

  
Jim thinks _oh, no._

  
And then what else is there to do, really, but write back?

_

_Spock,_

  
_Thanks for the heads up. If you see Bones, tell him I checked myself out._

  
_Jim_

_

_Captain,_

  
_I will be unable to meet this afternoon due to the timeliness of a botanical experiment. I_   
_am available at 2100 hours, should you wish to reschedule._

  
_Spock_

 

-

  
_Spock,_

_No worries, I have some catching up to do on the bridge anyway. 2100 should work fine._

  
_Jim_

_

_Spock,_

  
_Some slightly weird readings on Alpha today. Chekov’s on it. Keep an eye out._

  
_Jim_

_

_Spock,_

  
_I know you keep cancelling chess so you can watch microbes mutate through a_   
_microscope. Am I THAT boring? Anyway, I left the away team samples in the cooling chamber._

  
_Jim_

_Captain,_

  
_As Chief Science Officer, it is only logical that my study of newly discovered biological_   
_material take precedence over time spent at leisure. Do not forget to notify Dr. McCoy of the_   
_injuries you sustained on the surface of Cadmus III. He will be most distressed._

  
_Spock_

 

_Spock,_

  
_What Bones doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Also, big words don’t scare me- start coming_   
_up with better excuses._

  
_Jim_

 

_Spock,_

  
_You ratted me out???? As spoon as th hpy o wears of ur DEAD n frget chess nigt i don_   
_want ply w a snthic 1!_

  
_J_

 

_Jim,_

  
_I find myself unable to translate your last missive with any degree of confidence. Dr._   
_McCoy assures me that he medicated you for “your own good” and that when you regain_   
_consciousness in approximately 12.23 hours, your various injuries (which, according to the_   
_doctor, included several broken ribs, a concussion, minor internal bleeding and a sprained wrist)_   
_will have begun to heal._

_Please do not attempt to leave sickbay prior to receiving Dr. McCoy’s permission, as you_   
_may cause yourself further harm. The Enterprise is en route to M-113, a journey which will take_   
_approximately 5.72 Terran days to complete._

  
_Dr. McCoy has told me that humans often desire company when they are ill or injured._   
_Following a period of rest and the conclusion of Beta shift, I will rejoin you in sickbay and relay_   
_any significant events that have taken place to you directly._

  
_Spock_

 

_Spock,_

  
_Fine, I’ll stick around. But only because you asked nicely. Get your ass down here, I’m_   
_bored._

  
_Jim_

___

_Spock,_

  
_I know you’ve got your hands full on the bridge, but when you’re free I need you to run_   
_some errands for me. Well, technically they’re for Scotty but I promised they’d get done._   
_Delegate all you want, but I’d rather relay the info to you face to face._

  
_Jim_

_Captain,_

  
_I will join you in Sickbay at 0800 hours._

  
_Spock_

 

_Lieutenant Commander Spock,_

  
_Wow, back to the full title, huh?_   
_See you then._

  
_Captain James Tiberius Kirk_

 

_Captain,_

  
_My breach of conduct was reprehensible._

  
_May I remind you that Starfleet expressly forbids unauthorized mechanical upgrades?_

  
_Mr. Scott should be well aware of that fact, as his record with Starfleet contains several citations_   
_in that vein._

  
_Spock_

 

_Lieutenant Commander,_

_Nevermind, then. I flagged Rand down and got her to do the delegating for me. Don’t_   
_worry about 0800- I’m sure you have plenty of microbes that need attending to._

  
_Captain Kirk_

___

_Spock-_   
_M-113’s got Bones fucked up so I’m the one cancelling chess tonight. Feel free to join_

_us, if you’re open to watching us consume copious amounts of alcohol and become_   
_embarrassingly emotional._

  
_Jim_

___

_Spock_

  
_We share a bathroom but I haven’t seen you in, like, a week. Approximately seven days._   
_Sulu says you’re still alive, but I’d like to confirm that for myself. Dinner, 2000 hours?_

  
_Jim_

 

_Captain,_

  
_The mapping of a previously unknown creature’s genome is a time-consuming task. The_   
_Tribble’s has been particularly fascinating. I apologize for neglecting my professional and_   
_personal duties. I will meet you in the dining hall._

  
_LtCdr. Spock_

 

_Spock,_

  
_You missed talent night for a Tribble? Don’t tell Uhura, she was so looking forward to_   
_hearing you play that Vulcan Lyre. I was too, by the way. You owe the crew._

  
_Jim_

 

_Captain,_

  
_I apologize for causing you and Lt. Uhura to be disappointed. I often practice the lyre in_   
_the evening, and would not be disturbed if you chose to stay after our game concludes tonight._

_Spock_

 

___

_Spock,_

  
_Damn red alert, and the Klingons. That song was beautiful, whatever it was. How’s your_   
_head?_

_Jim_

 

_Jim,_

  
_Though the title of the piece would be unpronounceable by the human tongue, the song_   
_itself was written to commemorate the date of Surak’s bonding to his T’hy’la. Surak’s teachings_   
_had not yet been fully established, and so the song calls for some improvisation which can be_   
_stimulating under appropriate circumstances. I look forward to playing for you again._

  
_My injuries are healing adequately._

  
_Spock_

 

_Spock,_

  
_What’s T’hy’la mean? Wife? It sounds fancy. And as long as you don’t mind me doing_   
_paperwork while you play, count on my being there for your practice hour. I haven’t felt that_   
_relaxed in weeks._

  
_Get some rest._

  
_Jim_

 

_Jim,_

  
_T’hy’la is a word with many meanings. It has been equated to mean brother, friend, or_   
_lover but perhaps the closest approximation in the English language is “soulmate.” One with_   
_whom a Vulcan has nearly perfect mental compatibility. The finding of one’s T’hy’la was once_   
_thought to be a blessing from the gods, and is still considered a significant event by Vulcans_   
_today._

  
_I welcome your company, in any capacity._

  
_Spock_

___

_Spock,_

  
_So could you shake hands with someone one day and boom- have a T’hy’la? And if the_   
_word has lots of different meanings, does the finding of a T’hy’la always conclude with a_   
_bonding? Don’t tell me anything if you’re going to be violating some sacred Vulcan trust- I’m just_   
_curious._

  
_And don’t forget Martine and Tomlinson’s wedding next week. As the official officiator of_   
_the ceremony, I’m making a formal request for you to attend. As formal as I can get without_   
_making it an order, anyway._

  
_Jim_

 

_Jim,_

_While Vulcans have found their T’hy’la upon meeting, it more often occurs that after a_   
_significant period of acquaintance, two or more people may discover that they have become_   
_T’hy’la. Whether or not the acquaintanceship becomes romantic in nature is a decision made by_   
_those involved and is not necessarily dictated by the bond itself. We share a similar_   
_compatibility._

  
_I will attend the wedding, but please request that Tomlinson find another to serve as his_   
_“best man.”_

  
_Spock_

 

 

_Spock,_

  
_You saved the man’s life about three times. Let him make you his best man, it’s his way_   
_of saying thank you. All you’ve got to do is stand there and look pretty, which won’t be hard for_   
_you at all. Just saying._

  
_Jim_

 

 

_Spock,_

  
_Wait, I just reread that last note. Are we T’hy’la?_

  
_Jim_

 

___

_Jim,_

  
_Thanks are unnecessary._

  
_Spock_

___

_Spock,_

  
_You didn’t answer my question. Are we?_

  
_Jim_

 

 

_Spock,_

  
_I know you’re awake, I can see the light on under the bathroom door. I’m just gonna_   
_keep pushing these through._

  
_Jim_

 

  
_Spock,_

  
_If we are, I want to know. I need to know, Spock._

  
_Jim_

 

 

_Spock,_

  
_Come on. Don’t make me say it._

  
_Jim_

 

 

_Spock,_

  
_I know you know how I feel about you, and I’m not dumb- I know you feel the same way._   
_Or I hope you do. Open the door._

  
_Jim_

 

_

A couple hours after Jim’s given up on writing notes and retreated back to his quarters to enjoy a sleepless night, someone knocks on his door. His locked bathroom door.

  
There’s really only one person it can be.

  
Jim rolls out of bed and stumbles over. He taps the lock pad and the door slides openobligingly, to reveal Spock standing on the other side, arm raised as though he was about to knock again.

  
Spock doesn’t look bad, exactly, but he does look more nervous than Jim’s ever seen him, barring any emotionally compromising alien interference. There are circles under Spock’s eyes, his hair’s a little rumpled, and he’s dressed- not in his Starfleet blues, but in a large, soft-looking sweater and comfortable looking trousers. His feet are bare.

  
Jim swallows. He doesn’t think about the way Spock’s shoulders look wrapped in soft yarn. He doesn’t take a second look down at Spock’s knobbly, green-tipped Vulcan toes.

  
“Captain,” Spock says.

  
“Hey Spock,” Jim replies. “Are those your pajamas?”

As he speaks, Spock seems to settle, or maybe relax- as much as he can. Jim can practically hear what Spock’s thinking:  _fascinating_. _The captain’s discomfort with emotional vulnerability results in the vocal statement of inane facts. I must investigate further._

  
“Jim,” Spock says. “We are.”

  
“Are what,” Jim says. Spock’s neck looks really good nestled in his sweater’s cowl-neck. 

  
“T’hy’la,” Spock says. His voice is rough, hesitant. “We are T’hy’la. I apologize for misleading you, and understand if you are upset. The bonding is such that it will only be performed if both parties con-”

  
It’s about then that Jim’s heart starts beating again.

  
“Thank God,” he says. Spock stops speaking and gives him that patented “Captain, this is the exact opposite reaction that you should be having” look.

  
“Spock,” Jim says. “I’ve been in love with you since- for a long time. You can explain why you didn’t tell me later. Please call me Jim again.”

  
“Jim,” Spock says obediently, and steps over the threshold, into Jim’s quarters. His eyes are dark. They stand so close together that Jim can feel the heat radiating from Spock’s body.

“T’hy’la,” Jim says. “Kiss me.”

  
Spock does.


End file.
